


As if it were yesterday

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Declarations Of Love, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Fluff, French Kissing, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pet Names, Public Display of Affection, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "It's not like I have much of a choice," Raphael sighed dramatically and didn't even pose it as a question. Simon gently nudged the other's side with his elbow, his lips forming into a pout."That's not true. If you really wouldn't want me to help I would back off but it's a good excuse to spend more time with you.""Since when do you need an excuse to be clingy?" Raphael asked, clearly not serious and laughing softly at Simon's mock hurt sound."Maybe I don't want to help you after all. Maybe I should go find a new boyfriend who appreciates me properly!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the next part done. I wanted to write it earlier this week because I'm probably not the only one who needs some fluff with everything going on but my brain wouldn't cooperate and provide the needed idea. But here we are now, some fluff for the weekend :)

"Wait...Magnus wants to move in with Alec? Since when it that idea a thing?" Simon asked eyebrows raised in surprise, while he watched Raphael hand out the last coffee before his shift ended. His hip leant against the counter, elbows placed on the counter top and eyes watching every of his lover's movements.

"A week? Maybe two," Raphael replied, shrugging, and despite him acting like this was not a big deal Simon knew it was quite the opposite. Because it meant Raphael had to look for a new apartment as well and because working as a barista wasn't exactly providing him with the greatest income, it would be pretty difficult to find something affordable. Simon knew that because it had taken him ages to find the tiny flat he lived in.

"Why haven't I heard about this until now?"

"I simply forgot to mention it. It's not a big deal, _cariño_ , stop worrying." Raphael glared at him, playfully scolding, before untying the apron he had to wear during his shift and nodding for Simon to follow him into the staff room to strip out of his deep red coloured work shirt and dress in his own grey henley before pulling a sweatshirt over his head, tousling his slightly curly hair some more than the long shift at the coffee shop had already accomplished.

"I'm not wor--"

"I can _hear_ your brain working. I have enough time to find a new place - it's not like Magnus sets an ultimatum and I'll end up on the street if I don't keep it. He will move when I found an affordable place," he interrupted Simon, voice smooth and calm, while he wrapped a scarf around his neck, shrugging on his jacket. For a split second, it looked like Raphael was about to add something - his lips parting but no words leaving them - before he sent Simon a gentle glance, lips curling into a warm smile.

"Come on, let's go."

Raphael led the way out of the staff room, his hand wrapping around Simon's, fingers tangling together, while he tugged the older boy along. He called out his goodbyes to his colleagues before pushing the door open with a soft ring of the small bell attached to the top of it. Stepping out of the warmth of the café, they were hit with the biting cold of the crisp winter air, snowflakes swirling through the air and hitting their faces, nestling into Raphael's dark hair to melt from the still lingering warmth from inside.

"I'd like to help you finding a new place to stay," Simon offered after a few steps, drawing Raphael in so that their shoulders brushed and he could push their still intertwined hands into the spacious enough pocket of Raphael's dark coat.

"And don't tell me that I don't need to help, I _want_ to help you. Also, I have to make sure I like the place as well, seeing as I will spending quite some time there with you," Simon added because he could see the protest forming behind the dark brown eyes of his boyfriend. Raphael cocked his head but a huffed laughter left his lips and Simon barely resisted the urge to just kiss the other. He didn't even have a reason to hold back because he knew Raphael wouldn't really mind, even though he wasn't always too keen on PDA.

"It's not like I have much of a choice," Raphael sighed dramatically and didn't even pose it as a question. Simon gently nudged the other's side with his elbow, his lips forming into a pout.

"That's not true. If you really wouldn't want me to help I would back off but it's a good excuse to spend more time with you."

"Since when do you need an excuse to be clingy?" Raphael asked, clearly not serious and laughing softly at Simon's mock hurt sound.

"Maybe I don't want to help you after all. Maybe I should go find a new boyfriend who appreciates me properly!"

"I remember, as if it were yesterday, you saying _you're the best boyfriend I could ever wish for_ \- oh, wait, it's because it _was_ yesterday!" He pointed out drily, clearly biting back the laughter bubbling up in his chest and trying to step away when Simon almost lunged at him with an indignant "I hate you!" that didn't sound convincing at all because Raphael could almost hear his lover's lips curling into a grin. Because their hands were still linked and in Raphael's coat pocket, it was impossible to escape Simon's free hand attacking his stomach and side.

"You do realise you can't tickle me through the coat?" Raphael breathed, eyes crinkling and breath hitching with laughter anyway because Simon was once again beyond ridiculous.

"Also, you really don't, _mi amor_ ," he added, referring to his lover's "I hate you", and it was impossible to hold back his laughter for longer because Simon refused to stop poking against the thick layer of clothing that protected Raphael against the cold and the miserably failing tickle-attack.

" _Para!_ You're only embarrassing yourself here," Raphael scolded gently, trying to free his hand from Simon's grip but unable to succeed, while his other hand tried to grasp the other's wrist and stop his useless attempt.

"There is nobody around to make us looking stupid in front of...and I might have forgotten what _para_ means," Simon added the last part thoughtfully and Raphael rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"You're the worst student ever."

"Maybe you're just the worst teacher ever?!" Simon complained immediately, not paying attention for a brief moment and that was enough for Raphael to not only free himself from his lover attack but grab Simon's jacket and gently push him against the bricks of the house right next to them. He really wanted to get back at Simon, even though the ticking had failed anyway, but his brain decided it was the perfect moment to short circuit - maybes the was because of the way his lover's eyes gleamed, the pinkish glow of his flushed cheeks and the brilliant smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, _maybe_ \- and instead of really paying him back, Raphael simply captured Simon's slightly cool lips in a tender kiss.

Simon gasped softly but it only took him a split second to melt into the kiss, eyelids fluttering closed with a sigh as he reciprocated the sweet contact, their mouths moving together and parting for their tongues to meet for a gentle dance.

Raphael could feel the harsh wind tugging at his coat and the cold snowflakes brushing his cheeks but everything except for their closeness and their deep kiss seemed to be far away in this moment. They closed in on their one year anniversary but he felt this pull towards Simon stronger than ever, always felt like he got even more lost in this beautiful boy with every kiss and every touch.

The kiss was only interrupted shortly for rushed breaths and whispered "I love you"s before their lips met again, tongues exploring mouths they already knew by heart, and the cold of winter and thickening snowfall was once more forgotten. They weren't even bothered by the hurried steps of passing pedestrians, too wrapped up in one another until they caught an old woman mumbling about the oh-so-horrible youth and Simon was unable to stop himself from giggling into the kiss.

"She didn't realise we're two guys, did she?" Simon questioned, still laughing and smoothing his hands down Raphael's chest, watching a loose curl of his lover tumbling down his forehead to stick to his skin thanks to the moisture from the melting snow. He was unable to resist the urge to reach up, softly brushing the curly strand aside and pressing another, more innocent kiss to Raphael's lips.

"Maybe we should continue our make-out session at home where it's warm and we don't offend ill-tempered grannies with our disgusting happiness," Simon suggested and didn't wait for more than Raphael's short nod before he intertwined their fingers again and gently tugged his lover in the direction of his small apartment.

 _Home_ , Raphael thought. Sure, his home was the apartment he shared with Magnus as well as the old house he grew up in, where his family lived, but by now he also considered Simon's flat his third home and maybe it had even become the home he loved coming back to the most but that had absolutely nothing to do with the place itself.


End file.
